La estación
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: AU –Alguna vez te has topado con alguien que no te conoce y te ha dicho: "¿Me recuerdas a alguien?" ¿Y… alguna vez te has encontrado con alguien, que jura haberte visto antes, cuando es la primera vez que te encuentras en aquel lugar? –En aquella solitaria estación..., en medio de la nada..., desearás jamás haber escuchado esas preguntas... (TsubasaxHikaru)


**La estación.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(26 de Octubre de 2013)**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**: AU –Alguna vez te has topado con alguien que no te conoce y te ha dicho: "¿Me recuerdas a alguien?" ¿Y… alguna vez te has encontrado con alguien, que jura haberte visto antes, cuando es la primera vez que te encuentras en aquel lugar? –En aquella solitaria estación, en medio de la nada, desearás jamás haber escuchado esas preguntas...

**Rating:** T

**Genero**: Mystery/ Suspence.

**Advertencias**: No Yaoi (Es raro poner esto como advertencia).

**Notas de la Autora: **

Mi disque intento de Fanfic para Halloween, de hecho no estaba contemplado para Halloween, pero coincidió, soy pésima para escribir muchas cosas, pero creo que el terror y el suspenso las peores de todas, pero hace mucho que quería escribir esto y lo hice lo mejor que pude. Espero les guste.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _–––Cursiva––– _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––

"**La estación"**

Miyagi, Japón, 10:20 p.m.

Iluminada como una luciérnaga en medio de la noche, brillaba la estación del Shinkansen, (1) Shiroishi (2), que a diferencia de otras estaciones, se encuentra a la salida de la ciudad y a ella sólo se llega en taxi o en automóvil. Pero, aunque estuviera un tanto aislada de la ciudad, eso no evitaba que siempre estuviera repleta de gente.

Un taxi se detuvo justo detrás de la estación, la puerta se abrió, y del interior del taxi, salió un joven de largos cabellos plateados atados a la mitad de su espalda. El joven levantó la vista, observando la construcción; las puertas de cristal permitían ver hacia el interior del lugar, confirmando que estaba llena, como cada noche.

El joven regresó su mirada hacia el interior del taxi.

–¿Cuánto le debo? –le preguntó al taxista.

–¥350 yens, señor (3) –Le comunicó.

El joven buscó en sus bolsillos, pero recordó que al guardar todo en la mañana, antes de irse a trabajar, dejó guardada su cartera también dentro de su maleta. Se inclinó y tomó la maleta del asiento del taxi.

–Permítame –le pidió al taxista. Llevaba una maleta color caoba, con broches dorados y una gabardina color vino. Finalmente encontró la cartera en el interior de la maleta y sacó algunos billetes, luego echó la cartera en el interior de la maleta de nueva cuenta. – Aquí tiene –Pagó, y cerró la puerta mientras esperaba su cambio. –Gracias.

–Que tenga buena noche –Se despidió el taxista.

El joven regresó su mirada hacia la estación y caminó hacia la entrada, la estación en realidad era muy pequeña en comparación con otras del Shinkansen. Llegó a la sala de espera y se sentó en una de las bancas. En el taxi sintió algo de frio, pero la estación estaba tan llena que pronto la multitud hizo que el frio desapareciera. Viajaría hacia Kioto (4), toda la noche, y se quedaría todo el fin de semana. A pesar de la velocidad de Tren, se hacían cinco horas de viaje. Anteriormente había hecho ese viaje en avión desde el aeropuerto de Sendai (5) hasta Osaka (6), lo cual implicaba un ahorro de por lo menos tres horas de viaje, pero, apenas hacía dos semanas Japón había sido azotado por un fuerte terremoto de 8.2, de manera repentina, como siempre era con los terremotos, y las ciudades más afectadas habían sido las del distrito de Miyagi, incluso la torre del aeropuerto de Sendai se había derrumbado y la pista había quedado dañada. Por lo tanto, el único medio de trasporte que estaba ileso, afortunadamente: era el Shinkansen, aunque parecía realmente un milagro que estuviera intacto, no era fan de los vuelos en avión, pero era mejor que hacer un viaje de casi cinco horas hacia la ciudad de Kioto. Desafortunadamente no tenían más opciones, hasta que concluyera la reconstrucción de los aeropuertos…

Tsubasa bostezó, se sentía algo cansado, había salido tarde de su trabajo y encima tenía que hacer ese dichoso viaje por asuntos de trabajo; suspiró y con su mano trató de tomar su maleta que había puesto al lado de la banca, pero su mano no alcanzó a sujetar nada; al no sentirla, se sorprendió un poco, y mirando hacia ese lado de la banca se percató de que había una maleta que no era la suya, sobre todo porque es una maleta de menor tamaño, levantó la vista y miró que alguien se llevaba su maleta, a paso tranquilo, como si no hubiera notado el error, se dirigía al baño de mujeres… ¿Una chica? De inmediato, tomó la otra maleta y corrió hacía la "ladrona".

–¡Señorita! –Le llamó– ¡Hey, señorita!

–¿He? –Se detuvo y volteó.

–Señorita, disculpe, pero hubo una confusión –Dijo Tsubasa mirando los ojos color violeta de la chica–, esa maleta que lleva es la mía.

–¿Qué? –Dijo ella desconcertada, volteándose completamente hacía Tsubasa, la joven tenía los cabellos cortos más arriba del hombro, color azul claro, y su piel era de un lindo color canela. Vestía una gabardina femenina, color vino, curiosamente del mismo color que la de él. Por sus facciones, tendría casi la misma edad que él.

–¿No es ésta su maleta? –Inquirió, levantando hacía su vista la maleta que él encontró casi debajo de la banca.

Ella miró la maleta que pendía de su mano y la levantó para mirar la etiqueta, la cual decía con letras mayúsculas: OOTORI TSUBASA.

–¡Ah! –Reaccionó– ¡Cuando lo siento! –Se inclinó muy apenada y le devolvió la maleta al de ojos topacio– Lo siento mucho en verdad, que mal ha de haber pensado de mi –dijo mortificada.

Tsubasa tomó su maleta de regreso, y después entregó la otra.

–En absoluto, fue un error– Le sonrió. –Lo supe al ver la maleta debajo de la banca; una equivocación le ocurre a cualquiera, no se preocupe.

La joven sonrió aliviada ante la actitud tan comprensiva del joven.

–Muchas gracias, es que, alguna vez, yo tuve una maleta del mismo tipo, por eso me debí de confundir.

–Eso debió de ser –Agregó Tsubasa.

–Gracias, y disculpe –Se inclinó levemente y siguió su dirección al baño de mujeres.

Tsubasa regresó a la banca de la que se levantara, afortunadamente no habían ocupado el lugar, eran casi las 10:30, en unos momentos más abriría la taquilla, y él tenía que recoger su boleto, afortunadamente, había hecho una reservación, así que si se terminaban los boletos, él tendría uno asegurado.

La campañilla de la taquilla sonó, rebelando que estaba abierta, siempre era así en los viajes de noche, tal pareciera que estaba en una antigua estación de autobuses de los años 70's.

Tsubasa se puso de pié, y se encaminó hacia la taquilla, al llegar ahí justo se percató de que la chica de cabellos azul claro estaba formada, delante de él. La joven se volteó al sentir que alguien se formaba tras ella y se apenó un poco al verlo, aun se sentía apenada por la confusión de la maleta, por lo que todo lo que pudo hacer fue darle una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y Tsubasa le respondió la sonrisa por cortesía. Pero al ver que ella se veía algo incómoda decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

–Es una noche fría ¿Verdad?

–Ajá… –ella asintió.

–El que sigue…–Llamó el taquillero.

La joven se acercó a la ventanilla de la taquilla, el vendedor, era un señor de cabellos blancos, vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga, chaleco gris y pantalones negros; su cara estaba ligeramente arrugada y algo rígida, seguramente era un señor algo mandón, pero también, sus ojos grises mostraban comprensión, y sinceridad, o eso le pareció a Tsubasa, que tenía una gran habilidad para observar a las personas.

–Un boleto redondo a Kioto, por favor –Dijo ella.

Los ojos grises se detuvieron sobre los ojos violetas, sobre el rostro joven y bonito, y hubo un momento de silencio, en dónde el hombre se dedicó a mirarla; después, se movió y tecleó el destino hacia esa ciudad.

–¿Nuevamente por aquí, señorita? –dijo al aire mientras seleccionaba los datos.

–He… ¿Si? –Respondió ella un poco desconcertada, pero sin ánimos de iniciar una conversación con ese sujeto.

–Serían, ¥899 Yens –Informó el precio antes de imprimir el boleto.

Ella buscó en su bolsillo el dinero y colocó la cantidad completa sobre el mostrador. El taquillero, recibió el dinero y cuando hubo terminado de imprimirse el boleto lo tomó, lo sostuvo en sus manos mirándolo y luego levantó la mirada de nuevo sobre ella.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó la chica más que incómoda, sin perder la cortesía, pues se trataba de un adulto mayor, y su madre le había inculcado respetarles.

El hombre sonrió de manera gentil.

–No, claro que no, discúlpeme, pero creí verla esta tarde comprando el mismo boleto a Kioto. –declaró y extendió su mano con el boleto, para entregárselo a la chica de cabellos azules, quien sonrió un poco inquieta, de hecho Tsubasa notó que ella había temblado en cuanto escuchó decir eso al taquillero– Que tenga buen viaje, señorita –Concluyó en cuanto el boleto estuvo en la mano enguantada de la chica.

–Gracias –fue su rápida respuesta, y aunque trató de sonreír, no lo consiguió, por lo que sólo asintió y se retiró de ahí.

No es que Tsubasa lo hubiera querido, pero, no pudo evitar observar y escuchar toda la escena, por el simple hecho de que estaba atrás de ella cuando ocurrió.

–Un boleto a Kioto –dijo en cuanto fue su turno– Hice una reservación esta tarde, a nombre de Tsubasa Ootori.

–Ah, ya veo, permítame unos minutos en lo que imprimo su boleto –pidió, y se volvió hacia la computadora para buscar la reservación.

Tsubasa mientras tanto volteó para ver a la chica de cabellos azules. La cual ya estaba tomando asiento en la misma banca donde empezaron la confusión con las maletas.

–Es una joven muy linda, ¿verdad?

Ese comentario hizo a Tsubasa reaccionar y voltear a ver al taquillero, quien era quien le hablaba.

–Lo cierto es que si –Atinó a decir, después de todo era inútil ocultarlo, ese hombre, ya se había percatado de que la miraba, por supuesto que su mirada no tenía ninguna mala intensión.

–Viene muy seguido por aquí– continuó el taquillero–, y siempre compra un boleto redondo para Kioto… –hizo una pausa–, casi siempre ocupa éste viaje nocturno, pero, hoy creí verla también en la mañana comprando el mismo boleto.

Tsubasa no comprendió del todo ese comentario.

–Estoy un poco confundido –miró a los ojos color topacio del peliplata– una chica así es difícil de confundirla con alguien más–, alzó los hombros–, en fin, quien sabe –cortó el ticket– Aquí tiene su reservación Ootori-san.

Tsubasa lo agarró.

–Gracias, señor –y dicho eso caminó hacia las bancas. Había seis hileras de bancas, todas estaban ocupadas en su totalidad, excepto la de donde estaba la joven, tal pareciera que esa noche estaba destinado a encontrarse con esa chica.

–Disculpe, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –Preguntó.

Ella levantó la vista y al toparse de nuevo con el joven se apenó.

–Ah… sí, claro. Adelante –Dijo con un gesto afable.

–Mi nombre es Tsubasa Ootori –se presentó con una sonrisa mientras que tomaba asiento y colocaba su maleta en el suelo junto a sus pies–, discúlpeme, sin querer, me enteré hace unos momentos en la taquilla que también va rumbo a la ciudad de Kioto. Soy meteorólogo, y por mi trabajo viajo de vez en vez a esa ciudad.

Ella lo miró con atención, sintiéndose un poco extraña, ya que el joven frente a ella le estaba contando sin desconfianza, quien era y que hacía ahí esa noche, y aunque no estaba acostumbrada a ser muy sociable, sintió que podía dirigirse a él con confianza.

–Mucho gusto, Tsubasa-san –y sonrió levemente– Ya veo, usted trabaja en el observatorio de Kioto…

–Así es… ¿Usted trabaja en Kioto, señorita?

–No, es por razones personales –Y no dijo más.

Ante esa respuesta tan cortante, Tsubasa decidió seguir hablando.

–Desde el terremoto que derrumbó la torre del aeropuerto en Sendai y Tokio, el clima a estado inestable, sobre todo en la ciudad de Kioto –comentó un poco serio.

–Umn… la ciudad de Kioto tiene una gran historia… creí que se derrumbaría en ese terremoto, y mi madre también lo pensó.

Tsubasa se sorprendió un poco al oír eso, la chica de cabellos azules no le había dicho su nombre, pero ya estaba hablándole un poco de ella.

–Disculpe mi atrevimiento… ¿Es usted originaria de Kioto?

–Si, nací en Kioto, pero hace mucho que vivo en Kakuda (7), sólo viajo los fines de semana para visitar a mi madre.

–Ya veo, yo me paso todo el sábado y casi todo el domingo trabajando, no tengo mucho que hacer, además, me gusta mi trabajo, y no me molesta hacerlo todos los días de la semana… je, soy un poco aburrido –sonrió con humildad ante lo último que dijo.

La chica sonrió y rió muy bajo.

–No diga eso, yo creo que su trabajo es muy interesante, y por ello le gusta mucho hacerlo –dijo con gentileza en su mirada.

Tsubasa la miró del mismo modo.

–Gracias… ¿Y qué hay de su trabajo, señorita?

–Ah, ese sí que no tiene nada de interesante –Dijo y suspiró con los ojos cerrados–, soy secretaria ejecutiva, eso es todo –se inclinó y recargó su codo en el brazo de la banca, para allí recargar su rostro, pero al hacerlo, giró un poco su cara quedando su mirada hacia las taquillas, en donde se encontró con la mirada del taquillero, y eso la hizo sentirse incómoda. Quitó su brazo de donde lo había recargado, pero se quedó con la mirada en el suelo y Tsubasa estuvo seguro de que se había puesto tensa de nuevo.

–¿Le ocurre algo, señorita? –preguntó ligeramente preocupado, estaba seguro de que algo le ocurría a esa chica.

–Mi nombre es Hikaru –evadió la pregunta, mirándole con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, pero no por ello menos linda.

–Está bien… Hikaru-san… ¿Está todo bien? –La miró fijamente.

Ella bajó el rostro y guardó silencio unos momentos.

–Tsubasa-san… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

–Claro, dígame.

–Alguna vez se topó con alguien que no le conoce y le ha dicho: "¿Me recuerdas a alguien?" –Preguntó la chica alzando la mirada para ver al joven.

–Umn… –bufó pensando–, sí, creo que alguna vez… –tanteó a decir.

–¿Y… alguna vez se ha encontrado con alguien, que jura haberle visto antes, cuando es la primera vez que usted se encuentra en aquel lugar? –Dijo Hikaru mirándolo fijamente, al tiempo que apretaba sus rodillas con sus manos. Se veía preocupada, Tsubasa no lo podía precisar, a pesar de que su trabajo era con el clima, le gustaba observar a la gente, y era muy deductivo, además de inteligente y atento.

–Si, creo que si me ha pasado –sonrió–. La gente suele bromear al decir que todos tenemos un doble en este mundo, pero lo que yo creo más bien, es que a veces compartimos algunos rasgos faciales con otras personas, por ello la gente cree que nos ha visto.

Hikaru bajo la vista al oír lo que decía Tsubasa.

–Si… es verdad, la gente suele decir… eso, pero… –Dijo muy bajo, casi para sí misma.

Tsubasa la observó atentamente, no entendía a qué venían ese tipo de preguntas, alzó la vista para consultar el reloj de la estación de números digitales, eran justo las 11:10, el tren no tardaba en llegar, y partiría justo a las 11:30.

–¿Y si nuestro doble… existiera? –Preguntó Hikaru, pero sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó Tsubasa distraídamente, estaba pensando en otra cosa, que no alcanzó a oír lo que ella le había dicho.

Hikaru se rió, cambiando el semblante de angustia que tenían hacia unos momentos.

–Seguramente cree que lo que le digo es un disparate…

–No diga, eso. Le puedo decir que eso del doble, no es algo nuevo, por mi trabajo de meteorólogo, he estado en varios lugares del mundo, y créame, en todos los idiomas se encuentra uno, a alguien que llega a pensar que esto es una posibilidad.

–Yo viajo todos los viernes en la noche a Kioto, y a veces he llegado a coincidir con personas que también lo hacen… hace una semana estuve un poco enferma, le hablé a mi madre y ella me aconsejó que no viajara, si no me encontraba bien; el viernes pasado… no hice mi viaje y hoy tuve mis dudas con venir, aun no me siento del todo bien, pero al final me decidí, y aquí estoy– La chica se acerco más a Tsubasa y lo siguiente lo dijo como si no quisiera que nadie más que Tsubasa lo escuchara– Hace dos semanas que no había venido a la estación, pero… la señora del aseo en el baño, me saludó hace un rato y me dijo: "Que gusto verla de nuevo por aquí, señorita". Estoy segura de haber visto antes a esa señora, aquí, en otras ocasiones, pero nunca me he dirigió a ella… ¿Cree que es normal que me hable con esa confianza? –Preguntó al final.

–Bueno… algunas personas somos así… –Tanteó a decir Ootori, tomando en cuenta que él también le había hablado con mucha confianza… quizás el antecedente con las maletas le ayudó a hacerlo.

Hikaru bajó la vista.

–¿Sabe? Hace tres semanas, yo tenía una maleta como la suya –Comentó mirando la maleta que estaba en el suelo a un lado de los pies de Tsubasa–, pero un día, llegué, me senté y cuando me dí cuenta… ya no estaba por ningún lado…

–Pero, eso pudo notificarlo a la vigilancia de la estación, un robo aquí dentro, se debe de detener –dijo con énfasis él joven.

–Lo sé, pero esa noche estaba muy cansada, y aunque me sentí muy enojada, no me sentí con las energías para hacer un alboroto, por lo que simplemente abordé el tren… el de las 11:30... –hizo una pausa y parecía como que vaciló en decir lo siguiente– esa noche… –reanudó finalmente–, en el tren; me senté junto a la ventana… con la vista hacia la estación… y… –Dejó de hablar sorpresivamente y se rió, pero era una risa nerviosa y Tsubasa tan observador como era, lo notó– ¡Qué tontería! Discúlpeme, seguro que usted no quiere escuchar tonterías.

–¿Por qué? –Dijo él– ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa, Hikaru-san? –Dijo con interés– ¿Qué pasó el día que le robaron su maleta?

Hikaru observó un poco sorprendida a Tsubasa, pero no tuvo tiempo para sentirse halagada por el genuino interés del joven en su problema, pues volver a hablar de eso, le ponía algo tensa.

–Esa… noche –Dijo y su voz tembló–, me senté junto a la ventana, con la mirada a la estación… el sueño me estaba venciendo… el tren ya estaba partiendo… y mientras el tren avanzaba… y mis ojos se cerraban… ¡fue tan sólo por un instante! Pero… creí ver, en una de las bancas, junto a la maleta que me acababan de robar… Ha-había… una chica... ¡Igual a mí! ¡Mirándome! Pero cuando abrí bien los ojos, el tren ya había rebasado la estación.

Tsubasa estaba sorprendido de verdad.

–Pero eso no es posible, Hikaru-san…

–¡Lo sé! Yo lo sé…, pero, ¿Qué hay con esos comentarios que escucho? Sobre que me han visto antes, aunque yo no les conozca… –Lo miró con una mirada trémula, esperando alguna palabra que le sacara ese miedo tan irracional… pero… ¿hay algún miedo que sea racional?

–Yo creo que estaba muy cansada… –Dijo Tsubasa al fin tratando de responder algo que tuviera sentido ante esa situación tan extraña– y había una persona con algún rasgo parecido al suyo… a veces nuestra mente nos traiciona cuando no nos encontramos bien…

Hikaru inclinó la vista, y se quedó muy pensativa.

Tsubasa la observó por algunos instantes, pero, tanto silencio no le parecía algo normal.

–¿Hikaru-san? –Le llamó, pero ella no respondió, el joven regresó su vista a las personas de la estación y algunas le regresaron la mirada simultáneamente, Tsubasa se sintió raro, lo no podía describir, de pronto se sintió observado, pero fue por un instante, ya que se percató que las miradas iban dirigidas a la linda joven que estaba sentada frente a él. –¿Hikaru-san? –Le volvió a llamar, pero ella seguía igual, y eso lo preocupó… o quizás eran esas miradas– ¡Hikaru-san!

Hikaru brincó ante ese llamado, pero en lugar de alzar la mirada hacía su acompañante miró hacia el suelo, repetidamente como si buscara algo desesperadamente.

–¿Y mi maleta? ¿Dónde está mi maleta? –Preguntó asustada sin parar de mirar a todos lados en el suelo.

–Está bajo la banca, Hikaru-san… –le contestó Tsubasa tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, aunque la reacción de la chica le desconcertó de sobre manera.

Hikaru miró bajo la banca y en efecto, ahí estaba la maleta; la tomó y la sacó subiéndola a sus piernas y abrazándola.

–Lo- lo siento… –Se puso roja por la vergüenza del cómo se había comportado–… /Seguramente cree que estoy loca/ –Pensó respecto al amable joven que tenía al frente.

De pronto, la campana comenzó a sonar, era el aviso del arribo del tren.

–¡TREN CON DESTINO A KIOTO! ¡TREN CON DESTINO A KIOTO!

–¡Ha llegado nuestro tren! –Le sonrió Tsubasa, pero ella seguía agachada y cohibida.

A su alrededor, todos ya se ponían de pie y se encaminaban hacia la puerta que llevaba al andén, la sala de espera estaba quedando prácticamente vacía.

–Vaya… –Se levantó Tsubasa sonriendo– parece que esta noche todos vamos a Kioto –pero Hikaru no le respondió por segunda vez. El joven de cabellos plateados, la miró detenidamente y su mirada se ablandó.

–No tenga miedo, Hikaru-san –Dijo amablemente– yo le acompañaré todo el viaje, si usted me lo permite– y con eso último le extendió su mano invitándola a ir con él.

La joven levantó la mirada al fin, ese joven era demasiado amable y le inspiraba confianza.

–Gracias –le respondió un poco apenada y le aceptó la mano.

Tomaron sus maletas y caminaron hacia la puerta. Una vez atravesaron la puerta se formaron en la fila para la recepción de boletos; ellos eran, de hecho, los últimos de la fila, el tren ya no tardaba en salir.

–¿Su boleto señorita? –Preguntó el revisor quien recogía los boletos (8).

–Si, claro –Respondió ella y metió la mano en la bolsa de su gabardina– Aquí tiene –se lo entregó y el sujeto le recogió. Mientras su boleto era revisado, Hikaru levantó la vista para mirar el tren, pero en cuanto lo hizo, su cuerpo se estremeció, y un escalofrió surcó por toda su espalda. Sus lindos ojos amatista se abrieron trémulos, y fijos, hacía la segunda ventana polarizada del vagón del frente, Hikaru no podía apartar la mirada de esa ventana, estaba asustada, paralizada, mientras que una fría mirada la atravesaba… Hikaru retrocedió dos pasos – No… –Susurró…, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y su cuerpo temblaba.

–¿Señorita? –Le llamó el revisor, que intentaba regresarle la mitad de su boleto e invitarla a abordar el tren.

–¿Hikaru-san? –Le habló Tsubasa, tratando de hacer volver en sí a la chica– ¡Hikaru-san!

Y de pronto; un grito lleno de terror escapó de la garganta de la linda joven, aturdiendo a Tsubasa y al otro, luego de eso, Hikaru regresó corriendo al interior de la estación desesperada.

–¡HIKARU-SAN! –Tsubasa trató de detenerla sin éxito.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el revisor más que confundido.

–Permítame… –Se disculpó el joven y regresó corriendo al interior también– ¡Hikaru-san! –Al entrar vió a la chica en el suelo, y a su lado identificó a una señora, la persona de intendencia del turno de la noche.

–Señorita, señorita… ¿Qué tiene? ¿Se encuentra bien? –Repetía una y otra vez la señora muy preocupada, pues la chica estuvo por desmayarse, y ella, apenas había evitado que se diera un buen golpe contra las bancas de la sala de espera.

–¡Hikaru-san! –Corrió Tsubasa hasta ahí, dejando su maleta en el suelo para acercarse a Hikaru.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Inquirió la mujer mirando al joven– Entró con una cara de espanto y con la piel casi blanca, ¿Qué fue ese grito?

–No lo sé… creo que vió a alguien en el tren –respondió Tsubasa moviendo la cabeza negativamente, al tiempo que se ponía de cuclillas en el suelo para mirar a Hikaru.

La chica estaba de rodillas, inclinada hacia el suelo; temblando, con una mano se apoyaba del suelo y en la otra mano tenía fuertemente agarrada la asa de la maleta; la estaba apretando tan fuerte, que parecía se lastimaría la mano con ella. Su mirada estaba trémula y fija hacia el piso.

–¿Hikaru-san? –se dirigió a ella y la tomó del hombro– ¿Hikaru-san?

Hikaru reaccionó al fin y levantando la vista se encontró con el rostro de Tsubasa, quien la estaba mirando gentilmente y parecía preocupado por ella. La mirada de Hikaru se normalizó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, soltó la maleta y sin dudar se recargó del pecho de Tsubasa llorando desesperada.

–¡Ella estaba ahí, yo la vi! ¡Yo la vi! ¡Me estaba mirando! ¡Estaba ahí! –Dijo entre llanto, apretando con sus manos la ropa de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa estaba confundido al oírla decir eso… ¿De quién estaba hablando? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

–¿Qué pasa? –Se acercó el Taquillero.

–… –Tsubasa no supo ni que decir, de hecho él tampoco era que supiera lo que había pasado.

El revisor de boletos entró a la estación, y al verlos corrió hacia ellos.

–¿Van a abordar el tren? Ya vamos a partir.

Tsubasa miró a Hikaru que aun lloraba y tomó una decisión, al tiempo que rodeaba a la chica con sus brazos.

–No, esperaremos el tren de mañana.

El taquillero lo miró alzando una ceja.

–Pero el tren de mañana llega hasta las 05:15, y parte a las 05:30… ¿Está seguro de que no quiere irse ahora?

–Estoy seguro –le respondió.

–Ni hablar, –dijo el revisor– espero que haya traído un buen abrigo, la estación es fría en la madrugada– y con eso dicho, se fue para dar marcha al tren. Y al cabo de unos minutos, el tren comenzó a avanzar.

–Hikaru-san… –le llamó Tsubasa.

–Ella… estaba ahí… –aún murmuraba.

–Hikaru-san –le sonrió comprensivo– necesito que se calme y que nos levantemos del suelo.

–… –Ella guardó silencio, pero no se apartó del pecho de Tsubasa.

–¿Me ayuda, por favor? –pidió el joven a la señora de intendencia que seguía allí.

–Claro –respondió.

Ambos tomaron a Hikaru de cada brazo, poniéndola de pie y sentándola en una de las bancas de la sala.

–Gracias, señora –agradeció.

La señora lo miró y se acercó a él.

–¿Está seguro de que se quiere quedar con ella? –Le preguntó con voz baja, para que sólo él le escuchara–, es una chica muy extraña, temo que no está bien de la cabeza.

–… –Tsubasa se quedó callado.

–Hace un rato la ví, en el baño –continuó la señora–, y se comportó completamente distinta de la última vez que la vi, si yo fuera usted llamaría a alguien que pueda ayudarla– Y con eso último se volteó hacia el taquillero– Hasta mañana señor Fuyuki.

–Hasta mañana –la despidió el señor, y luego regresó su mirada a Tsubasa que estaba como ensimismado– ¿Se encuentra bien Ootori-san?

–He… si, nos quedaremos aquí –Logró decir con una sonrisa forzada.

–Como quiera, pero no habrá servicio hasta las 04:30 –caminó hasta la taquilla– voy a apagar algunas luces, desde el terremoto lo mejor es ahorrar energía– y diciendo eso, apagó la luz de las salas excepto la de esa.

Hikaru miró a Tsubasa.

–Tsubasa-san…

–Hikaru-san –se acercó sentándose en la banca frente a ella, en la orilla, para quedar cerca de la chica– ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Muy apenada –Dijo ella inclinando la vista– por mi culpa perdió el tren, llegará tarde a su trabajo, lo lamento.

–No se preocupe –Le dijo amablemente con una sonrisa– si cubro el domingo me la perdonan.

–¡Aun así! –Dijo ella de verdad mortificada– yo no quería causarle problemas…

–Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que vio, Hikaru-san? No comprendo…

Hikaru levantó la vista y tembló.

–Era ella… la que es como yo… –dijo angustiada mientras que otro par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas– estaba en el tren, me estaba mirando desde la ventana… y se estaba riendo… no sé qué está pasando Tsubasa-san…

–Pero… eso no es posible Hikaru…

–No, no… por favor escúcheme Tsubasa… –Dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo del brazo– hace un rato en el baño, sentí una mirada en uno de los compartimentos y cuando levanté la vista, en el reflejo del espejo alcancé a ver a alguien salir corriendo… fue como si alguien me estuviera espiando…

Tsubasa negó con la cabeza.

–No Hikaru-san… debió de ser una confusión… –Pero no continuó con lo que decía al ver como los ojos de Hikaru se abrían repentinamente atónitos y también al sentir como le apretaba el brazo que le sujetaba.

–Espere Tsubasa-san… Acabo de recordar algo… ¿Recuerda esas historias por televisión… sobre varios mundos paralelos? Una vez leí… no se en donde fue que lo leí, pero fue en Kioto… eso de los mundos paralelos es real… y en cada mundo paralelo o alterno, hay una persona… idéntica a nosotros…

–¿Mundo alterno…? –Repitió Tsubasa confundido; Hikaru parecía muy agitada y no paraba de hablar.

–¡Si! Sé que en algún lugar lo leí… A veces esos mundos alternos se llega a unir… en un siniestro… como en un… –Agitó sus dedos tratando de encontrar la palabra que no llegaba a su mente– como un… ¡Terremoto! –Gritó y lo miró– Se hacen grietas en las realidades y esas personas idénticas a nosotros son capaces de llegar a esta realidad… y para sobrevivir en esta realidad ellas tratan de tomar nuestro lugar… ¡Reemplazándonos! –Y la euforia de Hikaru se terminó tan repentinamente como vino, ante eso último dicho.

–¿Hikaru-san? –le llamó Tsubasa ante el repentino silencio de la chica, pero al verla, ésta estaba como ida… con los ojos fijos hacia ningún lugar… inmóvil, como si estuviera padeciendo un ataque catatónico. –Hikaru-san, Hikaru-san… –La llamó, pero todo lo que recibió de ella fue un movimiento de cabeza hacia el suelo, no parecía escucharlo, ni si quiera mirarlo aunque estuviera frente a él– ¡Hikaru-san!

Tsubasa no sabía qué hacer, ella no le respondía y todo lo que acaba de decirle era extraño e ilógico, eso ya estaba asustándole de verdad.

–Sabe… Hikaru-san… –Comenzó a hablarle de nuevo aunque estaba casi seguro de que no le respondería–, tengo un amigo que vive muy cerca de Sendai… ¿Qué le parece si le llamo para que venga por nosotros? ¿Y mañana a las 05:00 regresamos para abordar el tren a Kioto?

–… –Hikaru no respondió.

–Voy a llamarle… –Dijo y se levantó de la banca, al girar la vista observó al taquillero que aún estaba en el mostrador, y sin dudar fue hasta él.

El taquillero se recargó del mostrador esperando a que Tsubasa se acercara.

–No dice en serio eso del mundo alterno ¿o si?

–No lo sé –Respondió Ootori.

–Es una chica muy linda, que lástima que esté tan mal de la cabeza –Dijo apartando la vista el taquillero– Los empleados de la estación me han dicho que ha estado aquí otras veces y siempre se comporta diferente.

Tsubasa se sorprendió.

–¿De verdad usted cree que ella…? –Pero no completó su pregunta.

El señor le mandó una mirada grave.

–¿Acaso cree su historia de que hay otra como ella en esta estación? ¿O en el tren?

–He… no… –respondió con desilusión.

–Eso sólo pasa en las películas de Jet Lee y Tom Cruise, Ootori-san. (9)

Tsubasa sacó su celular de su bolsillo y lo miró… A su vez el taquillero le regresó la mirada.

–¿Va a llamar a su amigo de Sendai?

–… –Tsubasa permaneció callado por unos momentos– …no tengo ningún amigo en Sendai.

–Entonces ocupe ese teléfono, ¿o le prestó el mío?, pero llame a alguien que pueda ayudarla, ¡o por lo menos se la lleve de aquí! No confió en lo próximo que hará esa chica, parece indefensa, pero los dementes son impredecibles –fue lo último que dijo el taquillero.

Tsubasa alzó la vista para ver a Hikaru que seguía en el mismo lugar, recordando como ella le tomó la mano cuando iban a abordar el tren, como se recargó en su pecho llorando y la primera sonrisa que le dedicó esa noche, regresó su vista al celular, suspiró desanimado y finalmente marcó un número telefónico. Después fue al baño y se miró al espejo, tenía algo de sueño, había sido un día agitado y pensó que podría dormir todo el viaje a Kioto, que eran como una cuatro horas; pero ahora estaba varado en la estación de Shiroishi y no habría otro tren hasta las 5:30 de la mañana. Para mantenerse despierto se inclinó hacia el lavabo y se echó algo de agua en el rostro, con sus manos la esparció por su cara, luego tomó la toalla, para secarse el rostro, y en cuanto abrió los ojos hacia el espejo, vio el reflejo de la puerta cerrase, se volteó observando que ninguno de los compartimentos del baño estaba ocupado. Terminó de secarse la cara, guardó la toalla en su maleta y salió del baño.

Al llegar a la sala, la joven de cabellos azules seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, lo único diferente era que ahora se abrazaba a sí misma, probablemente por el frío, o eso quiso pensar. Suspiro profundo y logró sonreír.

–Hikaru-san –Llegó hasta ella.

Esta vez ella alzó la vista al primer llamado.

–Venga conmigo por favor. Llamé a alguien que nos puede ayudar.

–¿De verdad? –Preguntó ella mirando a Tsubasa fijamente.

–Si –respondió y le ofreció su mano.

Hikaru la tomó sin dudar y se levantó, confiaba en ese joven, todavía no sabía el por qué, pero no importaba. Tsubasa tomó su maleta y Hikaru la suya. Los dos caminaron hacia la salida de la estación, la puerta automática se abrió. Tsubasa ya se sentía culpable de lo que iba a hacer, y peor aún por que Hikaru había confiado en él, había tomado su mano, y aunque acababan de conocerse, él ya sentía pesar en su corazón.

Mientras caminaban las luces de un automóvil brillaron frente a ellos, era una patrulla, la cual se estacionó sin apagar las luces y sin apagar el motor. Hikaru miró a dos policías bajar de la patrulla, y cómo éstos se dirigían hacia ellos. Ella levantó la vista hacía Tsubasa, pero él no le miró, y no retrocedió, la estaba llevando hacia ellos.

–¿Ootori Tsubasa? –preguntó uno de los policías.

Tsubasa sólo asintió. Uno de los policías miró a Hikaru fijamente. El joven soltó a la chica, y ella sintió miedo.

–No… –Se ahogó en su garganta esa frase y se apartó de Tsubasa, tratando de regresar al interior de la estación, pero los dos policías la sostuvieron de cada brazo, evitando que huyera. El joven de cabellos largos entregó la maleta de Hikaru a uno de ellos y apartó la vista, apretando los labios y frunciendo el cejo.

–Nos haremos cargo, señor –Dijo el que recibió la maleta, ambos caminaron hacía la patrulla, Tsubasa se atrevió a alzar un poco la mirada, sólo para ver como metían a la chica en la patrulla, en eso alcanzó a ver el rostro de Hikaru quien le mandó una última mirada llena de tristeza, pero no dijo nada. Las puertas se cerraron, y la patrulla arrancó. El joven miró al vehículo alejarse sintiéndose culpable y profundamente desdichado… por un momento pensó que Hikaru hablaba en serio, pero… ¿Qué clase de conclusión era esa? No podía pensar en algo tan ilógico como eso… Regresó al interior de la estación cabizbajo. El taquillero lo miró.

–Fue lo mejor Ootori-san, ella estaba muy mal.

–… Si… –Dijo con tristeza.

–Bueno, son las 12:00 y termina mi turno –Dijo el taquillero saliendo del mostrador y cerrando la puerta– El servicio de la mañana inicia a las 04:30. –Miró hacia la sala de espera– Tiene la estación para usted solo, Ootori-san.

Tsubasa levantó la vista también, la sala estaba completamente vacía y el lugar donde antes estuviera con Hikaru, era la única sala que estaba iluminada.

–Qué extraño, nunca había visto la estación tan vacía como esta noche –Sonrió levemente y miró a Tsubasa–, buena suerte, espero que traiga una manta o un abrigo extra en esa maleta suya –dijo mirándola pendiendo de la mano de Tsubasa.

El joven también pensó que era extraño que estuviera tan vacío cuando era el único medio de trasporte de distancias largas en ese lado de Japón, dado que había dos aeropuertos sin funcionar por el terremoto. –Que pase una noche no tan fría– y con eso último se despidió y salió de la estación. Tsubasa caminó hacia la sala y se sentó, dejando su maleta en el suelo y al cabo de unos minutos, vio salir un auto, seguro era el del taquillero.

Ahora se encontraba completamente solo en la estación; y el silencio que inundó la estancia era tal que hasta había un vacío en el aire que, Tsubasa juraba, le ensordecía los oídos (10), pero le dio poca importancia.

Se sentía decepcionado y culpable, y no sabía cuánto tiempo se sentiría así. Sentado como estaba, metió su mano en la bolsa de su gabardina para sacar su celular y poner el radio o algo, o ese silencio le dejaría en verdad sordo, pero al hacerlo, el boleto que compró calló y se deslizó sobre el suelo quedando casi a dos pasos de la taquilla; suspiró, ese boleto ya no le servía para nada, pero de cualquier modo, se levantó de la banca y caminó hasta alcanzar el boleto en el suelo. Tsubasa se agachó y en ese instante, escuchó tras él un ruido extraño, y eso lo sobre saltó, se suponía que estaba solo en la estación, se levantó de inmediato y volteó hacia las bancas, el lugar estaba vacío, al igual que el suelo… ¿Y su maleta? Tsubasa regresó corriendo hacia las bancas ¡Su maleta había desaparecido! Eso era absurdo, no había nadie más ahí. Buscó con la mirada por todo el lugar, pero no encontró nada, de pronto escuchó una puerta rechinar, se dirigió hacia la entrada y ahí miró a alguien salir corriendo con su maleta en mano.

–¡HEY, ESPERE! –Gritó y corrió hacia la puerta, saliendo tras el ladrón– ¡DETÉNGASE! –Le gritó, y corrió tras él, cuando le dio alcance le jaló de la gabardina, la cual era del mismo color vino que la suya, eso le desconcertó, pues Hikaru llevaba una gabardina color vino también, por distraerse el ladrón se zafó de su agarre y en el brusco forcejeo, el criminal movió la cabeza de tal modo que el sombrero que llevaba se le zafó y voló al aire…

… Los ojos de Tsubasa se abrieron atónitos… unos largos cabellos plateados se desamarraron, volando con el viento y con la carrera del criminal, Tsubasa siguió corriendo pero sus piernas comenzaron a perder velocidad. El ladrón volteó sin dejar de correr, formando una sonrisa maliciosa, bajo una fría mirada color dorado. Un escalofrió recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Tsubasa y sus pies se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, como si ese frío hubiera congelado sus pies… el ladrón huyó.

Tsubasa se quedó en medio de carretera, confundido, asustado, quería seguir corriendo, pero sus piernas no le respondían… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

…

–_¿Sabe? Hace tres semanas, yo tenía una maleta como la suya, pero un día, llegué, me senté y cuando me di cuenta… ya no estaba por ningún lado…–_

…

No, no podía ser… ¡Imposible! Sus identificaciones, sus cosas, su trabajo… todo estaba en esa maleta…

…

–_Hace un rato en el baño, sentí una mirada en uno de los compartimentos y cuando levanté la vista, en el reflejo del espejo alcancé a ver a alguien salir corriendo… fue como si alguien me estuviera espiando…–_

…

Tsubasa se sintió golpeado de pronto, por una extraña y aterradora realidad… Desesperado y con movimiento torpes, metió la mano en la bolsa de su gabardina buscando su celular, pero el bolsillo estaba roto, y eso lo exaltó aun más, regresó la mirada al camino… ¿Y la estación de Shiroishi…? ¿Dónde estaba? Las sobras de la noche se alzaban silenciosas y clavaban sus miradas sobre él… en medio de la nada…, solo…, perdido…

–FU–KA–KU–JI–TSU–SEI–

Aclaraciones:

(1) Shinkasen: Tren Rápido de Japón.

(2) Shiroishi; Ciudad perteneciente a la Prefectura o Distrito de Miyagi, Japón.

(3) Yen: Modena nacional japonesa. 350 Yens es equivalente a $46.30 (MN Mexicana).

(4) Kioto: Distrito de Kioto, la llamada segunda capital de Japón, llena de misterios y enigmas. Ciudad que sobrevivió de los ataques de la segunda guerra mundial, conservando la antigua arquitectura y tradiciones intactas.

(5) Sendai: Ciudad principal de la prefectura o Distrito de Miyagi, Japón. Sendai es una ciudad cercana a Shiroishi hacia el norte.

(6) Osaka: Ciudad principal de la prefectura o Distrito de Osaka, Japón.

(7) Kakuda: Ciudad perteneciente a la Prefectura o Distrito de Miyagi, Japón. Ubicada hacía el oeste de Shiroishi.

(8) El que recibe los boletos en el andén y anuncia la partida del tren, no sé cómo se llama, si alguien sabe avíseme.

(9) "El único" y "Oblivion": Películas de Jet Lee y Tom Cruise, respectivamente.

(10) ¿Alguna vez han escuchado el sonido del "Silencio"?, es horrible y desesperante… créanme.

_&&&&&&&&&&O–W–A–R–I&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! Mi primer fanfic No-Yaoi después de tanto tiempo… ¡Gracias Hika, Gracias Tsubasa! Jajaja y le agradezco a ellos porque simplemente los amo juntos: ¡TsuxHika 4ever!

Y sobre la historia…, Si, ya sé que no nada NADA de miedo, pero la idea era solo causar incertidumbre… por ello ni siquiera coloqué mi acostumbrado O-wa-ri… ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Hika estaba loca? ¿O el loco era Tsubasa? ¿O su doble si estaba en la estación? ¡Kya! ¿Les gustó la historia?

La idea no es propiamente mía, está basado en un capítulo de una serie viejísima, me encantó el tema, pero ni si quiera me ví el capítulo completo xDDD. Esta es mi propia versión.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios… y si ya me atreví a escribir un hetero, quizás lo vuelva a hacer, pero sólo de TsuxHika, no creo de otra pareja (O quien sabe), aunque como ya lo habrán notado: ¡soy pésima para el romance hetero! Pero no importa xDDDD.

Preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Menos virus) serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

до свидaния!

(Hasta luego)


End file.
